


Starstruck (Prussia x Reader Songfic)

by Aihie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aihie/pseuds/Aihie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More literary garbage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starstruck (Prussia x Reader Songfic)

**“Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,  
** **makes a man go..  
** **That’s the way they all come through like..  
** **Low-cut, see-through,  
** **shirts that make you..  
**That’s the way she come through like..”****

A bar was a common place for Gilbert to be found, since he loved beer and picking up women. So, it wasn’t surprising he was there. It also wasn’t surprising that the rest of the BTT accompanied him. Antonio and Francis were also known for their love of women. The reason they were in that specific bar, on that specific Friday, was due to the fact it was every Friday a certain infamous girl would visit that bar. Despite what everyone thought, Prussia was still a virgin. It was because he was saving himself for a certain girl he had fallen for and that night was the night he planned on stealing her heart.

When she walked in a hush had fallen across the bar. Soon it was followed by whistles of the few men in the bar who haven’t already been with her. (h/l), (h/c) hair was left in a somewhat bedhead-like look. (e/c) eyes glinted with a mischevious, lust-filled shine. Her body was shown off greatly by her outfit. She was wearing a low-cut, see-through, tight-fitting (f/c) t-shirt which barely met the top of her daisy dukes.

**“Cause I just set them up,  
** **just set them up,  
** **just set them up,  
** **to knock them down.  
** **Cause I just set them up,  
** **just set them up,  
**just set them up,  
**to knock them down”******

The men who had already been through the whole ‘one-night-stand’ with her were quiet as they either blushed, looked away, or scowled with her presence. Her intentions were only to make someone fall in love with her, only to leave them the next morning. In her head, she had compared it to bowling. She sets the men/pins up, only to knock them down later.

She walked over to the bar, hips swaying, as men stole as many glances they could at her without getting a nosebleed. Gilbert thought that he had his chance as she sat down, but apparently a boy in his early 20’s had thought the same thing as he bought her a drink. He watched jealously as the two conversated and her hand rested itself on the boy’s inner thigh making said boy blush a bright red. 

**“I think I should know, how  
** **to make love to something innocent  
** **without leaving my fingerprints out, now,  
** **L-O-V-E’s just another word  
**I’ve never learned to pronounce”****

She laughed at his jokes, (e/c) eyes sparkling dangerously and (h/c) hair swaying. Not even an hour later, she led him out of the bar, past where Gilbert could see. He wished he could be that boy right then. He didn’t even know this girl’s name, she was always sure to never let it slip. It would be like a murderer leaving fingerprints at a crime scene and it would have consquences that would surely be disasterous for her.

Nobody even knew why she did this, not even she did. She thought it was probably because she never felt or understood love. So maybe she just wanted to fill the empty hole inside herself, using sex. (Get the joke?)

**“How do I say I’m sorry  
** **cause the word is never  
** **gonna come out, now,  
** **L-O-V-E’s just another word  
**I’ll never learned to pronounce”****

She didn’t even understand that there was supposedly something wrong with what she was doing. She thought it was perfectly fine, she thought heartbreak was better than never feeling love in the first place at all. She wanted to experience heartbreak too, but there is no heartbreak without love. “But what is love?” (BABY DON’T HURT MEEEE, DON’T HURT MEEE NO MORE) she asked nobody as she walked home from just another man’s house. 

-Flashback-  
“APOLOGIZE TO ME YOU LITTLE B*TCH!! YOU NEVER LOVED ME DID YOU?!?” he screamed at her. She didn’t understand what she had to apologize for, she showed him a good time didn’t she? Even if she knew what she had to apologize for, how would she apologize? How would she word it? ‘Sorry for not loving you’?, well it certainly wasn’t her fault. Someone can’t control who they love and who they don’t.

**“Tight jeans, Double D’s,  
** **making me go..  
** **All the people on the street know..  
** **Iced-out, lit up,  
** **make the kids go..  
**All the people on the street know..”****

It was the Friday after Gilbert let her slip through his fingers. She walked towards the bar down the street, Gilbert watching her from the outside of the bar before he walked in. She wore a (f/c) crop top with ruffles at the bottom, a pair of tight jeans, and thigh-high black lace-up heeled boots. Teenagers roaming on the street whistled at her, and including them everyone on the street knew about her. 

She was like a legend in that town. A very infamous legend. Stories were told by people who’ve been with her. How she would entrance them with her charm and looks, show them heaven and hell, even make them fall in love with her. Then she would be gone in the morning, not even names were exchanged. Nobody knew anything about her, and she planned on keeping it that way.

**“Cause I just set them up,  
** **just set them up,  
** **just set them up,  
** **to knock them down.  
** **Cause I just set them up,  
** **just set them up,  
**just set them up,  
**to knock them down”******

She thought once again of how similar this was to bowling while she sat down at the bar. Not even a second later, a strange man sits next to her. “Hello frau”. She turned to see a man with platinum-blonde hair, a charming smile, ans unique crimson eyes looking at her. She looked him over and responded with a mere “You don’t look it, but you’re innocent, aren’t you?”. He confirmed her suspicions when a slight blush arose on his cheeks. “V-Vhat are you talking about? Ze awesome me has been vith many women!” he stuttered slightly but regained his ‘awesome’ composure quickly. She chuckled lightly before continuing the conversation in teasing tone, “I never did specify what kind of innocent, now did I?”. He seemed to be going over the conversation in his head before he turned and muttered something to the bartender about ordering 2 beers.

**“I think I should know, how  
** **to make love to something innocent  
** **without leaving my fingerprints out, now,  
** **L-O-V-E’s just another word  
**I’ve never learned to pronounce”****

Gilbert was happy that she was returning home with him. He thought he would finally be able to confess his love to her and get a ‘happy ever after’ like his country never did. But when he tried to confess to her she only laughed and said “I can show you love, I can show you heartbreak. I can show you heaven, I can show you hell. I can show you pain, I can show you pleasure. I can show you all this and more, in one mere night. But I’ll take something in return, your innocence. I’ll leave you the memories and nothing more”

**“How do I say I’m sorry  
** **cause the word is never  
** **gonna come out, now,  
** **L-O-V-E’s just another word  
**I’ll never learned to pronounce”****

He cried when she was gone. But he decided to wait until the next Friday so he could talk to her. Thoughts raced through his head, he knew he wanted her, he knew he couldn’t have her, but it only made him want her more. He had a theory on how she felt, maybe she thought she couldn’t feel love. Well, he would show her love. Love in all its awesome glory.

**“You know that type of sh*t  
** **ust don’t work on me,  
** **lesson learned on  
** **trying to flirt with me.  
** **Don’t take it personally,  
**cause we were never in love”****

So, next Friday he explained his theory to her. She was crying on the inside, secretly happy that someone understood. But, she didn’t love him for this. Maybe they could be friends..? But she tried responding strongly and saying “You know that kind of sh*t doesn’t work on me, haven’t you heard all the stories? So, is your lesson learned on trying to flirt with me ever-so emotionally? You’re not going to have me again, but don’t take it personally. We were never in love, because you were right, I can’t feel love”.

**“It doesn’t really matter  
** **who you say you are,  
** **sing it out the windows  
** **of your car.  
** **Find another girl across the bar,  
**Cause L-O-V-E’s not what this was”****

He tried more tactics of getting her to leave with him again, including saying he was ‘Ze awesome Prussia’. None of the tactics worked though. She explained once again that what they had wasn’t love, and if he wanted love maybe he’d find it with another girl across the bar. All he succeeded in doing, was fending off any men from flirting with her for the whole night.

**“I think I should know, how  
** **to make love to something innocent  
** **without leaving my fingerprints out, now,  
** **L-O-V-E’s just another word  
**I’ve never learned to pronounce”****

So she left with him again. It was the first time she’d ever gone with someone for a second time. Almost the same thing happened as the previous time, except that time, she did leave something behind other than memories though. A note, and it read:

**“How do I say I’m sorry  
** **cause the word is never  
** **gonna come out, now,  
** **L-O-V-E’s just another word  
**I’ll never learn to pronounce”****

He read the note over and over, crimson eyes shining with determination while saying to nobody “Then I’ll teach you, whether you like it or not”


End file.
